


The Real Reason Why

by DanPlanTrio



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Basically Morty Goes Into Evil Morty's Memories, Following The Theory That Evil Morty Is Rick's Original Morty, It's Like 5 To 9 At Night Cut Me Some Slack, Memory Watching? Seeing?, Other stuff I can't think of at the moment, Rick Is Confused And Shocked At The End
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanPlanTrio/pseuds/DanPlanTrio
Summary: Morty is captured by Evil Morty on a trip to the Citadel with Rick. When asked why he's doing this, Evil Morty proceeds to show Morty exactly why he wants to capture C-137 Rick. Of course, he can't explain it by talking about it. Nah, instead, he shoves Morty into his memories to find out himself.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Real Reason Why

**Author's Note:**

> Heya peeps! Long time no see! Just realised I love vague titles, huh, how 'bout that. Anyways, I have a sudden fascination with Rick and Morty. I had some daydreams about this and decided to write it up for you guys! Stay Sharp!  
> Peace Out!  
> DanPlanTrio  
> Xxx
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Rick and Morty!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. Just to let you know, Ricks burping will be hinted at with a - because I can't write it well. Stuttering for both R and M will be written out fully though. Stuttering looks like this:  
> "H-H-ey Rick, I-I-I really liked tha-that adventure."  
> Whera's burping looks like this:  
> "Of cou-rse you did Mo-rty, I told you you'd li-ke it."  
> Okay, you're better prepared now. Hope you like! Stay Sharp!  
> Peace Out!  
> DanPlanTrio  
> Xxx

Morty stared at his pancakes, occasionally shifting them around his plate with his fork. His eyes had black bags underneath them; he was up the past few nights thinking about Evil Morty and the Evil Rick. On the news, at least, on the alien version, it had been announced that Evil Rick was a complicated piece of machinery. A robot. Not actually a Rick. Made by someone, but who? It could have been the Evil Morty, but it's a fact that, aside from a few certain dimensions, Rick's are the smart ones, not Morty's. Though if this Morty was half as smart as he thought it was he could easily have-

"Morty, aren't you going to eat your pancakes? Have you eaten anything these past few days?" His mum, Beth, interrupted his train of though. He shook his head and pushed his plate away.

"Sorry mum, I'm just not feel-feeling hungry right now. I-I'll get something later though. I'm going to my-my room." Morty stuttered out tens

ely, deliberately not answering her second question. Pushing out his chair and making his way to the stairs.

His mum gave his dad and Summer glances, and proceeded to throw the soggy remnants of the pancakes in the bin.

* * *

Sat at his desk, Morty rooted through his stuff to find the notebooks he was writing in. The ones about Evil Morty. '

 _Okay that's a hassle to say, I need a nickname for him. Morty-something. Smart-Morty. Mortybot. Mortyfier? Yeah, that's the one'_ Morty thought to himself. Mortyfier was a way better name that Evil Morty anyways. Flipping through the pages, mostly on theories about what Mortyfier could be doing or why, Morty (Our Morty) found a blank page.

He began to write:

_"Entry #46_

_News came today that ~~Evil Rick~~ Rickifier(?) was an ~~android~~ robot. Don't know who made him. Possible suspects:_

_~~-Other Ricks~~ (Why would they kill other Ricks? Can't find any motivations for it. Unless framing a certain Rick because of a grudge.)_

~~_-That one cult of Morty's_~~ _(Too religious to think of something like this, but it could have been a test to find the '_ One True Morty _')_

 _-Evil Morty (The only other person I think it could be. From what I gathered, smartest Morty on the database, apart from those genetically smart. He's cunning and is good at acting like a '_ ~~u~~ ~~seless Morty~~ _~~'~~ or weaker than he actually is. Only things are why would he do it? And how did he get all the materials?)_

_Also says they found an eye-patch for a right eye. The eye Mortyfier wore his on. On the inside was a smashed transmitter, like someone purposely broke it an-"_

Morty jumped and dropped his pencil, where it rolled onto the floor. A loud bang from Rick had him frozen for a second before shuffling school work on top of his 'investigation book' he liked to call it. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at Rick, flask in hand.

"Look Mo-rty I gotta get some stuff from the Cita-de-ll. I need you to come with me M-Morty. I-its sup-er im-import-ant M-Morty. I-its for my-my exp-eriments Mor-ty." Rick burped, sipping from his seemingly never-empty flask.

"O-okay Rick, let me ju-just get my b-bag." Morty said, grabbing a small backpack from under his bed. Rick frowned at him before snatching the bag and rooting around inside of it. "Wh-what do you need all o-f this for M-mor-ty?" Picking out a gun from one side pocket.

"W-well, Rick, i-it's in-in case we get separ-separated. So I can contact y-you and st-stuff." Rick rolled his eyes at this and chucked the bag at Morty. "Whatever, litt-le turd. Let-s get going."

* * *

The Citadel was as crowded as ever, Ricks and Morty's striding past to look at shops or sell their own merchandise. Rick was busy talking to Store-Owner Rick, Morty usually hung back from these chats. It could get pretty violent at times. He said 'hi' to a few passing Mortys before something caught his eye. There were a few dark places in the Citadel where Ricks and Mortys could hide, out of sight.

In one of these, a Morty stood in the shadows. No Rick near him to be seen.

_Suspicious..._

Morty, being the kind-hearted soul we know him as, walked over to give him some company. As he got closer though, he began to see things a bit clearer. This Morty had no Rick to be seen, as he'd already spotted, but there were various holes in his clothing. Small bloodstains seeped out from rips in his shirt. And, most surprisingly, his right eye had a small strand of wire seen inside the pupil. Morty stopped a few feet away, his breath catching.

This was _him._ This was Mortyfier.

Morty (our's) turned to run, but hands grabbed him from behind. He tried to fight it but a rag was pushed in front of his mouth and his vision faded to nothing.

His last thought at this time was, _Oh crap._

**Author's Note:**

> Oof oof oof, no idea what I'm doing. Cya. Stay Sharp!  
> Peace Out!  
> DanPlanTrio  
> Xxx


End file.
